poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TK-999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 18:21, January 26, 2012 Please help! There was a troll on the loose. His name is CalvinTheGreat11! Please block him! RIGHT NOW! I am sorry. Please forgive me? Don't block me! It was Ice age mammal! He causing trouble in Pooh's Adventures Wiki by ruining the pages and someone else's profiles. Could you block Ice age mammal? Please. Don't block me and Iamnater1225. Please help! I'm afraid we have another troll causing trouble on this wiki. His/her name is Ice Age Mammal. Will you block him? RIGHT NOW! I said, please help! I'm afraid we have another troll causing trouble on this wiki. His/her name is Ice Age Mammal. Will you block him? RIGHT NOW! Everyone on Pooh's Adventures Wiki needs you! Could you please block that troll: Ice Age Mammal? RIGHT NOW! Thanks Hello. Just want to say thank you for blocking Nincompoopguy. The reason why I was unable to do it because I had been gone all day and I never got email notifications on what's been happening. I appreciate all your help. --BrerJake90 (talk) 23:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it was nothing. =) TK-999 (talk) 23:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would you please unblock my friend ZackLEGOHarryPotter for all of us?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ :Hi, I'm not inclined towards doing that, but you can appeal the block at a local admin or . TK-999 (talk) 11:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Freddieholc Excuse me. But can you unblock my friend ZackLEGOHarryPotter Please? I don't know what he did to you but he is a friend of mine. :Hi, as I've pointed out several times, I'm not inclined towards doing that, since his actions attracted vandalism and he failed to change after numerous warnings and Staff intervention. You can appeal the block at a local admin or . TK-999 (talk) 11:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Other Messages :What do you mean you're not inclined towards unblocking him? Do it now! ::Sorry, I won't. I've pointed out the options several times. TK-999 (talk) 16:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Why not? :The user's immature behavior has contributed to the vandalism that plagued this wiki. Myself, other VSTF members as well as Staff have repeatedly pointed this out to him and asked him to change, which did not happen. As such, I have a good faith belief that the user's actions are detrimental to the wiki and serve to escalate the vandalism, hence I placed a block on his account. TK-999 (talk) 16:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) But he's our friend. We need him back! He's very loyal to this wiki. :I have made my stance clear on this issue, and I will not discuss this any further. TK-999 (talk) 16:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Did you not see what he has done with this wiki? He created some helping pages, got rid of trolls and helps Freddieholc. Please he's our friend! He's the wiki's friend! The wiki needs him back! Does this mean he's never coming back? ::Had you checked the logs, you'd have found the block expires in two weeks. TK-999 (talk) 16:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) When comes back in 2 week, please don't block him again! He's just helping the wiki. Messages from Reese Ambler Hello There. BLOCK SPONGEBOBSNUTSAK NOW. HE'S CAUSING TROUBLE ON OUR WIKI PAGE. Spongebobsnutsak BLOCK SQUIDWARDTESTICLES AND SPONGEBOBSNUTSAK NOW. THEY'RE CAUSING TROUBLE ON OUR WIKI PAGE. http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spongebobsnutsak http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:SquidwardTesticles Can you block Spongebobsnutsak and SquidwardTesticles? They keep putting up porn pictures on the wiki! There's a troll named Nathan Peterson who is creating a page called deviantSHART. Could you block him please? Can you Please Block the Users Universetwisters and Travistouchdownlolicon Please? there Causing Trouble on the Wiki. Messages from Iamnater1225 Please block Nathan Peterson, He's ruining Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Will you please block Jack Welker, He's ruining Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Please unblock ZackLEGOHarryPotter, He's done nothing wrong, I beg you to give him another chance. Messages from DragonSpore18 Can you block Ice age mammal, please? He's messing up a couple of pages. Can you block EffIsForFriendsWhoDoThingsTogether and Shrektheogre, please? Can you block Overusedmeme2013 please? She messing up pages. Can you please block Universetwisters and Travistouchdownlolicon, please? They are causing major trouble on this wiki and they just can't stop. Can you please block Nathan Peterson? He's messing up many of the pages on this wiki and he just can't stop. Stu-art Mcmoy .5 Can you please get rid of that skunkbag Ice age mammel.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Could you block Tirkaro please? He's making fun of us! ZackLEGOHarryPotter Could you block Tirkaro? Because he was causing alot of trouble! Thank you. Can you please block Tirkaro? Because he was causing alot of trouble by vandalizing the pages on this wiki. Thank you. I was trying to get rid of Tirkaro! Please help me! You're my only hope. Don't angry at me! Please. Block Tirkaro! Excuse me but can you block off Overusedmeme2013 Please and Thank you. Freddieholc Excuse me but can you block off Overusedmeme2013 Please and Thank you. Can you block Jack Welker? Because he was causing alot of trouble by vandalizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you.